


A Fathers Revenge

by Nerdzone6



Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Loss, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6
Summary: Minato Namikaze had everything he ever wanted; he had finally achieved his dream of becoming Hokage, he was married to the woman of his dreams and they had a beautiful son named Naruto that they adored, but something happens that he  didn't see coming. A mad man kidnapping his son. You'll have to read to find out more.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A Fathers Revenge:

Prologue:

Namikaze Minato stared across from the man responsible for ruining his family. Pure hatred shown in his eyes as he looked the man up and down; he didn't think it was possible to hate someone as much as he hated the man standing before him.

The man no monster had taken everything from him; first his son and then his wife. Minato would never forgive him for what he did to Naruto or Kushina.

Ryoshi Han had better say his prayers because Minato was going to kill him, and he was going to enjoy it. What he had planned for Han would make what he did in the war look like child's play.

Authors note: Yes I know this is similar to my fanfic "Fallen Kings," but this story is my original idea for that story. Please, review and like. Ps. I reused my OC Ryoshi Han but there will be differences between Fallen Kings and A Fathers Revenge.


	2. Prologue and Finding His Target

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Prologue and Finding his Target.

One Year Earlier:

The man walked through Konoha's gates; the guards paid him no mind. "So much for security," he thought to himself. To him, it seemed Konoha had gotten a little too cocky, which was never a good thing in the ninja world. Oh well, this would make it all the more fun when he brought them down a peg or two.

It was hot here, way too hot; he preferred the cooler weather back home. Unfortunately, he could never go back home again, at least as himself. Mizu no Kuni, although they had the title "The Bloody Mist" had not appreciated his work. which was why he had to leave and come here; oh well, at least he had a new playground to work with.

The man was familiar with his way around the village; he had been here many times on missions and thanks to his photographic memory had memorized his way around. This had made it easy for him to blend in as a villager and get the paperwork needed to obtain an apartment.

The apartment had a bedroom, bathroom, and a decent-sized living area that connected with the kitchen; it wasn't fancy, but it would be enough for him during his stay here. Besides, the apartment was mostly for show to keep him under the radar; his real residents would be that sweat cabin located two hundred miles away from the village.

It had been pure luck that he had come across it, and it would make for a perfect fun house; it even had a basement where he could keep his prizes. He had already renovated the front part of the house, now all he needed to do was set up his booby traps and he would be open for business. He had already found the perfect new playmate too.

The man smiled. He knew the moment he'd lay eyes on the boy; he was the one. The boy was so innocent and beautiful that he had wanted to crush the small child, but he had been good and controlled himself. Which had not been easy, and he had left the village in a sullen mood.

He shook the memory away. That was in the past and now he was here and he could get the boy, and have fun with him.

Thanks to his ninja training it had not been hard to find out who the boy was, and boy, oh boy, had he found himself the prize of the year. The boy had turned out to be Namikaze Naruto, the four-year-old son of the Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato and his wife The Red Death AKA Uzumaki Kushina.

Taking the boy would start an amazing game of keep away and cause the young couple endless amounts of emotional torment. He loved mind games, and this would start the most challenging set of games yet.

He was certainly up for the challenge; he wondered how the Namikaze's would fair.

Oh well, he supposed it didn't matter either way because the game could only end one way; and that was with him the victor and the Namikaze's the mourners.

"Game on," he whispered.

Author's note: There will be no sexual abuse in this story; I'm not a sick fuck. What I mean play with, I mean psychological torture. Warning there will be a death of a child and mentions of other children dying in this story. Don't like don't read. Thank You, Nerdzone6.


	3. The Cabin and Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The Cabin and Nightmares:

The walk to the Cabin was an easy one once you figured your way through the forest; however, finding it was a completely different matter. The trees and overgrown grass did an excellent job of concealing the small fortress away from prying eyes, and if you were to say a child, it would be difficult to find your way home.

That's what made it the perfect base. The seclusion of the cabin would make it easy for him to stash the young Namikaze and hide him away from prying eyes, while at the same not having to worry about the young boy escaping.

The cabin's first story would be his living quarters. It contained a decent size living room with windows giving him a three-sixty degree view of the forest, a small kitchen, and one bedroom. The bathroom was an outhouse. The basement would serve as his playground; it had four bedrooms, one bathroom, and a large living space.

It was perfect.

The man walked down the basement admiring his hard work; he had just finished setting the silencing seals around the basement, he would have to test the accuracy of the seals before he brought Naruto here, but if the seals worked how they should then not even the best ninja hound would hear anything.

He walked into the room that would be Naruto's. The room was a decent size with a small futon against the wall other than that there wasn't anything special about it, except for one thing. He looked up and smiled. He had taken the time to decorate the ceiling for his guest; he hoped he'd like it.

Walking out, he closed the door behind him and walked into the next room, which was mostly the same as the first, the only difference was the lack of decoration on the ceiling, that luxury was reserved for his special prizes. He walked back out but didn't bother walking into the third bedroom, instead he walked into the last room, which was located down the end of the hall.

The last bedroom by far had to be his favorite as it served as his treasure room. There was nothing remarkable about it except for the long table pushed against the wall. The table, however, held all of his trophies he'd collected over the years; looking at it always filled him with a sense of pride, and soon he would have two new trophies to add to his collection.

Speaking of which, it was about time he went and got his test subject; after all, the sooner he knew his seals worked, the sooner he could bring Naruto home. He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, smiling to himself, thinking of how the coming weeks were going to be fun.

In a bed several miles away from the cabin, a shiver ran down the spine of little Naruto whose dreams were being plagued by Nightmares.

Naruto was running, running as fast as his legs could go; he didn't know where he was or how he got there, but he knew he had to get away from someone. He knew also that he wanted his daddy and mommy, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Tears came to his eyes. Where were his Daddy and Mommy? He had to find them, they were the only ones that could save him; save him from what, though? Who was he running from again, he wasn't sure, but he knew that if it caught him bad things would happen.

"Naruto? Oh Naruto, where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are. I won't hurt you, I just want to play with you," a voice echoed through the woods. The little boy clapped his hands over his ears, "No! Go away, leave me alone," he said in a tearful voice.

Naruto had the sudden urge to run but his body was frozen," Why couldn't he move" he thought in fright. Suddenly two arms grabbed him, pulling him into the dark forest. "NO!" he screamed, shooting up in bed.

Naruto! What's wrong," a strong comforting voice asked? The boy took a minute to collect his bearings before he looked over, his Daddy was looking over at him from his side of the bed.

At the sight of his father, tears filled his eyes, "Daddy! I had a bad dream," he said. Minato's tired eyes filled with sympathy. He said nothing right away, instead, he opened his arms wide for Naruto to snuggle in. The small child of course took his offer and wrapped his small arms around him.

"What's going on," a sleepy voice asked from the other side of the bed. Minato glanced over and saw his wife sleepily open her eyes. He sighed, "Naruto had a nightmare," he said.

At hearing her husband's words, Kushina rose, putting a comforting hand on his back, "There, there, it's okay, it's all over," she said. Naruto turned his head a little, he was still shaking which concerned his parents. A three-year-old like him shouldn't be having nightmares this bad.

The little boy sniffled, "Okay, but can we snuggle," he asked? His parents nodded and Minato laid back down holding him close, Kushina snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around the both of them. It did not take long for the three-year-old to fall back asleep.

Once Kushina was sure the boy was out of it she looked at her husband, "I'm worried about him Minato," she said. Minato looked at her, "I am too, but remember was Tsunade Sama said? She said it's natural for children his age to go through this phase," he said.

Kushina glanced worriedly at her son, "This bad though," she said. Minato sighed, "I'll talk to Tsunade again when I see her," he said.

Kushina nodded, that was all she could hope for right now. The tired parents closed their eyes and went back to sleep, never once suspecting that their son's night terrors were an omen.

Author's note: So there you have it folks, chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it and as always, thank you for reading. Nerdzone6.


	4. Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Fear:

Kushina Namikaze stared worriedly at her four-year-old as he read on the couch. Normally, Naruto would be outside playing with his friends but as of the last six months, he refused to go outside alone. At first, she had summoned it up to him just wanting a change of pace; the boy was a little genius after all. A trait he had inherited from his father.

As she continued to watch him over the next few months, it had dawned on her that Naruto didn't want a change of pace but was actually terrified of going outside without Minato or her nearby. She couldn't understand why though? Had someone threatened her child without her knowledge? The very thought sent a wave of rage through her.

Minato and her needed to sit down and have a serious conversation about this. Naruto should be outside running around with his friends, not cooped up in the house refusing to step a foot away from her like the boogie man was outside waiting to grab him. She glanced at the clock it was almost noon and her husband would be home for lunch soon.

She began pulling out the ingredients to make a light soup and curry dish. Kakashi would probably be with him, the boy never missed a chance to see his little brother figure; the thought made her smile. The Copy ninja had taken to the role of adoptive big brother better than either Minato or her could have hoped for. Sadly, though, even Kakashi hadn't been able to figure out why Naruto was suddenly so scared to go outside.

She took her frustration out on the vegetables she was chopping up. It was time they sorted this out, or she was about to go crazy. It was then she decided, either Minato and her learned what the issue was tonight so they could fix it or she was going to force the boy outside tomorrow.

Four-year-old Naruto listened as his mother made lunch; he could tell by her chakra that she was upset. He knew his night terrors and sudden refusal to go outside without her or Daddy was the reason, but he couldn't help it. The monster was outside waiting for him, he could feel him from miles away, always watching.

The monster was out to get him, he had even told him so. Every night he would slip into his dreams and say he was waiting for him, that soon he would have him in his grasp. He would run then, trying to get away from the monster in his dreams but he would always catch him and that's when he would wake up screaming.

He shivered; he could feel the monster sitting outside, waiting to pounce.

The man watched the boy from the window, "Soon." he whispered.

Author's note: So here's chapter four of A Father's Revenge. I hope you like it.


	5. Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Discussions:

It was late when Minato arrived home and Naruto had been put to bed. It surprised the Yellow Flash to find his wife sitting at the dining room table waiting for him, he'd been expecting her to be sleeping along with their son.

Kushina looked up at her husband, her face solum as approached her, "Minato we need to talk," she said, making him pause in his step as he contemplated her tone. It was never a good thing when someone said they needed to talk. He gave her a nervous smile as he sat at the table, "Alright, what do we need to talk about?" he asked.

The Red Habanero leveled her husband a glare, "We need to talk about Naruto and his explainable behavior change," she said. Minato sighed tiredly, not really wanting to discuss this right now, but he knew he couldn't ignore it any longer. "What about Naruto?" he asked.

Kushina growled, "Don't give me that Minato, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Something is wrong with our son! Now either we try to figure out what the problem is or I'm going to force him to go outside," she said.

Minato looked at her sternly, "Calm down Kushina, don't you think you're overreacting about this?" he asked, making Kushina narrow her eyes at him. The redhead banged her fist on the table, "No, I'm not overreacting! Minato, Naruto refuses to go outside and he wakes up every night with nightmares, this isn't normal." she said.

The Yellow Flash sighed, "He could be just going through a phase Kushina. Children go through these things. Heck! I had nightmares when I was his age," he said. Kushina huffed in frustration, "But were you ever afraid to go outside?" she asked.

Minato paused at that knowing she had a point. When he was Naruto's age he'd had nightmares, but he begrudgingly admitted he had never been afraid to go outside and play with his friends. He looked at Kushina, a look of recognition and concern shown in his eyes, "All right Kushina, it is strange but maybe he's just not interested in going outside?" he said not wanting to think anything was wrong with his precious son.

Kushina's eyes softened a tad, "Look Minato, I don't think there's anything mentally wrong with our baby but I'm worried something might have happened to him and he doesn't know how to tell us," she said, causing her husband's eyes to darken.

The thought of anyone threatening his son sent a wave of rage through him. Naruto was his pride and joy, if something had happened to him he'd never forgive himself. Minato got a grip on his emotions and carefully worded his next sentence, "You think someone's threatened him, Kushina?" he asked.

Kushina lowered her head, "I didn't say that but I think something is scaring him. Just think about his behavior, sudden night terrors, an unexplainable shift from wanting to run outside and play with his friends to refusing to step out the door without an adult present. A child just doesn't change like that without there being a reason," she said.

Minato went quiet for a moment, contemplating her words until finally, he sighed in defeat, "All right Kushina you win, but how do you suggest we fix this?" he asked. Kushina gave him an understanding smile, "I think we should talk to him together and find out what the problem is," she said.

The Yellow Flash nodded, "Agreed, but what if he doesn't have an explanation or can't give us one?" he asked. Kushina's face turned stern, "Then we force him outside," she said. Minato winced.

Minato lay in bed watching Naruto as he slept wondering what he was dreaming about; hopefully, he was having sweet dreams and not a nightmare. Children his age had no reason to be having such awful nightmares.

Speaking of night terrors, tonight's decision had given him plenty to think about. His wife was right and as much as he hated saying it, something was wrong with their son. But what was the question?

He thought back to when this situation began. It had started rather suddenly with Naruto waking up screaming once a night to every other night, to every night. The refusing to step outside part had started a month after the night terrors. What was confusing him was what could be the cause?

Kakashi had spent the day watching him and had taken him over to Sasuke's house for a playdate. The teen had reported that everything had seemed okay, at least until after lunch. Minato scrunched his eyebrows together, Kakashi had said that after they had started home Naruto had frozen up and looked around in fright; when he questioned what was wrong, he didn't answer he just started running home, scaring Kakashi.

He dropped it right now and worry about it tomorrow, for now, he needed to get some sleep since he had a busy day tomorrow. Deep down a feeling of dread built in his heart and he worried about what tomorrow would reveal.

The man smiled as he watched the Namikaze's sleep. He had made up his mind he would take the boy tomorrow as he could no longer resist his urges. A smile crept on his face. Tomorrow would be fun.

"Sleep well Naruto kun, you're going to need it," he whispered before disappearing into the night.

Back in his bed, Naruto trembled.

Author: So here's chapter five of "A Father's Revenge." I hope you like it. Also In the future I'm going to try and make longer chapters. Thank you for reading Nerdzone6.


End file.
